Wild Shape
Wild Shape (Su): *'Cost:' 1,500xp *'Requierment(s):' *This ability can be taken multiple times. Each time you take this ability you can use your Wild Shape ability one additional time per day and the cost increases by 500xp *You gain the ability to turn yourself into any Small or Medium animal and back again once per day. Your options for new forms include all creatures with the animal type. This ability functions like the polymorph spell, except as noted here. The effect lasts for 1 hour per "Wild Shape" ability, or until you change back. Changing form (to animal or back) is a standard action and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. *The form chosen must be that of an animal you are familiar with. *You lose your ability to speak while in animal form because she is limited to the sounds that a normal, untrained animal can make, but she can communicate normally with other animals of the same general grouping as her new form. (The normal sound a wild parrot makes is a squawk, so changing to this form does not permit speech.) *The new form’s Hit Dice can’t exceed the character’s druid level. Wild Shape(Tiny) *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You become able to use Wild Shape to change into Tiny forms. '''Wild Shape(Large)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You become able to use Wild Shape to change into Large forms. '''Wild Shape(Huge)' *'Cost:' 7,500xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape, Wild Shape(Large) *You become able to use Wild Shape to change into Huge forms. '''Wild Shape(Gargantuan)' *'Cost:' 7,500xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape, Wild Shape(Huge) *You become able to use Wild Shape to change into Gargantuan forms. '''Wild Shape(Aberration)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a Aberration with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. '''Wild Shape(Dragon)' *'Cost:' 7,500xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape, Wild Shape(Large) *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a Dragon with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. '''Wild Shape(Fey)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a Fey with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. '''Wild Shape(Giant)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a Giant with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. '''Wild Shape(Humanoid)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into any Humanoid with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. '''Wild Shape(Monsterous Humanoid)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a Monsterous Humanoid with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. '''Wild Shape(Ooze)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a Ooze with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. '''Wild Shape(Plant)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a plant creature with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. (A druid can’t use this ability to take the form of a plant that isn’t a creature.) '''Wild Shape(Vermin)' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a Vermin with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. '''Elemental Wild Shape (Su):' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape, Wild Shape(Large) *This ability can be taken multiple times. Each time you take this ability you can use Elemental Wild Shape one additional time per day and the cost increases by 2,500xp *You becomes able to use wild shape to change into a Small, Medium, or Large elemental (air, earth, fire, or water) once per day. These elemental forms are in addition to her normal wild shape usage. In addition to the normal effects of wild shape, the druid gains all the elemental’s extraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities. She also gains the elemental’s feats for as long as she maintains the wild shape, but she retains her own creature type. '''Elemental Wild Shape(Huge Elemental):' *'Cost:' 7,500xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You can now use Elemental Wild Shape to change into a Huge Elemental. '''Shifter's Speech (Ex):' *'Cost:' 2,500xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You can now speak normally while using your Wild Shape ability(including verbal components of spells) regaurdless of the form you take. Additionally you can communicate with animals of the same type, as long as such creatures are capable of communicating with each other using natural methods. '''Fast Wild Shape (Ex):' *'Cost:' 4,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You can now use your Wild Shape ability as a Move Action insted of a Standard Action. '''Extraordinary Wild Shape (Ex):' *'Cost:' 7,500xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You gain the Extraordinary (Ex) abilities of any form you assume with Wild Shape. '''Enhanced Wild Shape (Ex):' *'Cost:' 5,000xp *'Requierment(s): '''Wild Shape *You preserve the physical enhancements granted by your equipment even when in wild shape. Whenever you use wild shape, you retain any enhancement bonuses to Strength, Dexterity or Constitution granted by any equipment she wears, even if the equipment can not be worn normally by your new form. '''A Thousand Faces (Ex):' *'Cost:' 7,500xp *'Requierment(s):' Wild Shape *At 13th level, a druid gains the ability to change her appearance at will, as if using the alter self spell, but only while in her normal form. Evershifting Form (Ex): *'Cost:' 7,500xp *'Requierment(s):' Wild Shape 5, Extraordinary Wild Shape, Wild Shape(Gargantuan), Any 5 Wild Shape Creature Types other then Animal. *You are the master of shapeshifting abilities. You gain the Shapeshifter Subtype and become immune to any Transmutation effect unless you are willing to accept it. Your Wild Shape ability no longer has a duration and will last until you end it, or use Wild Shape again.